Akane Gets Some, Kind of
by obsidians
Summary: Akane's been keeping a secret that Mousse finds out the hard way. Implied lemons and a twist at the end.


I don't own Ranma; I won him in a boggle tournament and intend to return him to Rumiko soon.

Sid

'Why me' Mousse thought as his barely conscious duck form flew into the sky via Air Shampoo, destination unknown. He hadn't done anything, the bucket of water that he'd been carrying actually had slipped, it wasn't like he'd meant to dump it on Ranma and make her into a squealing redhead. He'd only been trying to clean the floor as she'd told him to. 'This is going to hurt' he thought as he saw a building approaching and shut his eyes. Mercifully he flew in through the window and landed in hot water with a splash. He could feel himself transforming and sputtering, he raised himself out of the water and got a nosebleed when he beheld the nude upper half of Akane Tendo (he'd magically retained his glasses). She stared back at him as if in shock to suddenly find herself sharing a bath with a naked man.

Mousse hastily averted his eyes from her somewhat full, perky breasts and blushed "Please don't hit me, I'm not a pervert, I don't mean to be here" he said.

"Let me guess, you did something that got Shampoo upset and she turned you into a duck and booted you to kingdom come?" she guessed nonchalantly.

"Huh? Aren't you going to scream and mallet me?" Mousse asked her and closed his eyes.

"Please that was the old me. You think I've never seen a naked man before? Besides you've never tried to see me naked or chased me because you don't notice girls besides Shampoo. I might as well be one of the guys to you," she said, not bothering to cover herself up.

Mousse cracked one eye open to see if she was kidding, she didn't appear to be. "Er, do you have something I can put on?" he asked her, covering his privates with a washcloth.

"Sure" she said and stood up, Mousse hastily averted his eyes, but couldn't resist appraising her curvy rear. He had to admit that she looked to be in good shape and had a nice figure. She drew on a robe and left for a second, she returned with a short, frilly pink robe. Mousse frowned at it, "don't you have a longer one?" he asked.

"Sorry I just own two, now get out of the bath" she ordered holding it open.

"Could you turn around?" he asked with a blush.

"No, don't be shy" she said and gave it a jerk for emphasis.

Mousse blushingly stood up and she put it around him, but not before she gave him an appraising look "nice, you're better built then I thought," she commented. Mousse blushed as red as a tomato and clutched the flimsy garment around him, it ended barely an inch from his buttocks and concealed very little. "Why are you so nervous, are you a virgin?" Akane asked.

"That is none of your business" he snapped, weirded out by the normally prudish Akane's behaviour.

"You are" she exclaimed. "You're saving yourself for Shampoo, that's so sweet!" she gushed.

"I-I" Mousse said stupidly.

"Come to my room" she said.

"I can't be alone in a girl's room, it's unseemly" he protested.

"Why, you worried that my father's going to make you marry me if he catches you in there? That only applies to Ranma, besides you have to come, Kasumi found your clothes at my request and is washing them. They should only take a couple of hours to dry on a hot day like this," she said. "Now come to my room, or do you want to sit in the living room dressed like that?"

Blushing and tugging ineffectually at his short robe, Mousse followed Akane into her room. She sat on her bed and said, "take a seat" patting the bed beside her.

"I'll stand," he said, thinking of how his robe would expose everything if he sat down. "So how are you?" he asked, trying to sound as causal as possible.

"Fine, I'm going to University in American next month" she said.

"But what about your engagement?" Mousse said in shock.

"That's the reason why I'm going. I don't want to marry Ranma or any male for that matter," she said.

"You're gay!" Mousse said in surprise.

"In a matter of speaking, let's just say that I like girls" she said. "Yup, I'm leaving this place and taking my girlfriend with me"

"Girlfriend?" Mousse asked.

"Kodachi Kuno, I stole her away from Ranma" Akane said. "Nerima will always be my home, but I'm sick of having guys shoved down my throat, well not literally" she said smiling at her own joke.

"I-I don't know what to say" Mousse said in surprise, Akane's robe was parting quite a bit at the top and he was uncomfortable with the new and _not_ improve Akane.

"You know I'll miss you, you always were a nice polite guy, unlike Ranma," she said with a frown. "I should give you a farewell present"

"That's not necessary" Mousse said, "I hope things go well for you"

She got up and slinked towards him, Mousse gulped when she ran her hands along his thighs. "What if I want a present from you? I don't much go for guys, but you're almost pretty enough to be a girl" she said.

"I can't, what about Shampoo?" he stammered and blushed when he 'rose to the occasion'

Akane eyed his proud erection sticking ludicrously through the folds of the pink robe and smiled. "It looks like your body has other plans for its virginity," she said, Mousse gasped as her fingers curled around it and she pumped it with her hand. Mousse moaned at the sensual feeling of someone stroking him. "Come on, you know you want it," she purred.

Mousse's brain put two and two together…..and shut down as he thrust his hips forward in encouragement.

Akane smiled and coated her hand with his free flowing pre-cum to give him a slippery ride, then stopped. He moaned in disappointment. "Don't worry, we've just begun. We just have to do a few alterations to get me hot" she said and got out her makeup kit and got to work. She stood back and said "gorgeous, what do you think?" she asked him.

Mousse looked into the mirror and blushed, he'd always been rather embarrassed about his girlish features and now he looked like a woman for sure. She had put a smoky purple eye shadow on his lids, lined his large, green eyes with black and had given him pouty red lips. He looked ridiculous to himself and gorgeous to everyone else. "Akane, this just isn't me," he said hesitantly.

"Just think of it as being something for me" she said and kissed him long and deep, the kiss proof lipstick had been expensive but worth it. "Now for the outfit" she said and pulled it out.

"You've got to be kidding," he said doubtfully

"Put it on Moussina" Akane ordered.

"Well what's taking so long?" she asked. Blushing and ashamed, Mousse literally came out of the closet; he had no idea why Akane had these clothes in his size and didn't want to venture a guess. He wore a red PVC bra top that she'd stuffed with socks, a short matching micro miniskirt with a small slit over his left thigh and red PVC platform shoes with stiletto heels, even the shoes fit him. His ankles wobbled in them.

"Oh my gods, you look gorgeous! You truly are prettier than most girls" Akane exclaimed and looked at him lustfully. He gave her a sheepish smile and felt like quite the fool. He was sure that his mother would have grounded him to see him dressed like such a tramp.

"I feel like an idiot," he said honestly.

"You look wonderful, I'm getting really turned on" Akane said stroking his exposed flesh and making him moan. "Now there's one more thing I need you to do, I'd like you to dance for me," she said.

Mousse blinked in surprise when he suddenly found himself on small stage with a stripper's pole and lightshow going, he was pretty sure that Akane's room hadn't had a stage in it before.

"Dance for me" she commanded him, sitting in a chair in front of the stage clutching yen notes. Mousse shrugged and started making moves he didn't know he could make, Akane cheered when he bumped and ground, spanked his butt teasingly and whipped around the pole. She went wild when he ended his dance hanging upside down from the pole, holding himself there with just his thighs. He hopped down and gave her a smile; Akane swept him up in her arms and carried him to her bed like he was weightless. He could only wonder when Akane had got so strong. He gasped when he was suddenly tied to her bed wearing just a pair of red panties and his PVC bra.

"Akane what are you doing?" Mousse cried.

"First I'm going to make you feel really good and then you're going to make me feel really good" she said and ripped off his panties. Mousse moaned when her mouth engulfed him and Akane swallowed him until her nose was pressed into his pubic hair. Her throat walls were tight and her lips worked on his shaft as she slid his hot meatus in and out of her gag reflexless mouth. He cried out when he shot down into her clinging walls and she swallowed every drop, Akane licked him clean and licked her lips. "You're really tasty," she said to the panting boy. "Now it's my turn", she said and got up to slip off her robe. Mousse gasped in surprise when he saw the huge cock between her legs, it seemed to be half the size of her and looked like a pink log topped with a mushroom head.

"What is that?" he cried, though obviously already knowing that.

"It's my cock, that's why I don't much care for boys," Akane said with a smirk. "I prefer pussy, but an asshole works just as well," she said placing her finger at Mousse's shrinking pucker.

"No" he cried, tugging ineffectually on the binding ropes as Akane placed the head of her monster organ at his orifice.

"Now now, losing your virginity only hurts for a second" she soothed and then shoved forward. Out of nowhere came a dancing panda that held up a sign that read 'Akane gets a hole in one.'

Mousse screamed and sat bolt upright in bed. He panted and realized that it had all been a horrible dream, as the people in the room below his cursed him in Mandarin. Mousse lay back down and vowed to never eat spicy pickles before bed again.


End file.
